Kalex Collection
by Hella.Hipster
Summary: Just a bunch of Kalex one-shots for all the Kalex fans out there. Some connected, some canon, and some complete romantic fluff! This is going to be filled with only requests, as it is important to give readers what they want; so let me know what prompt you would like to see come to life!
1. Disclaimer and Information

***Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the characters from the television show Supergirl or any of the plot content used from the show. If I did, Mon-El and Kara would not be happening, Sanvers would have become canon sooner, and SuperCorp would be the best slow-burn relationship ever. The characters are only being used for the purpose of entertainment and hopeless shipping.

Hey Everyone! This is just going to be a bunch of different Kalex one-shots. (I think they are my favorite couple to write about, even though they are not actually canon, because they fit so well together.) Some of them will be connected connected, some will be canon, and some are complete romantic fluff! If you guys have any prompts you would like to see brought to life, let me know and I will do my best. I hope you enjoy them all and be sure to look out for my future stories.


	2. Paralyzed

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry this first chapter took so long to actually upload, but I have been waiting for someone to give me a prompt they would like me to write. Just a fair warning, some one-shots may be longer than the others. This first chapter goes out to **xxTheMadHatterCharmedxx** and the awesome idea they gave me to start this collection off with. I am going to start it off with how the prompt actually came to be and then get into the actual story from the prompt. *A.U. where Kara and Alex are best friends, not sisters.*

 **Prompt:** Kara is temporarily paralyzed and determined to walk, so Alex helps her as much as she can.

* * *

The D.E.O. had been busy with activity in the past twelve hours, as something happened no one working in the building could have ever expected. The day started out completely normal, with the usual few aliens trying to show their power over the world and the D.E.O. interrupting their plans. But then a phone call had come in from the President of the United States with information about one of the Fort Rozz escapes terrorizing the Capital Building. Supergirl had left before receiving any other information on the alien. Alex tried to stop her, but her thoughts were interrupted when the person on the other side of the phone line said one simple sentence.

"The alien is another Kryptonian," the person informed the D.E.O. before the other end of the line went off abruptly. Alex looked over at J'onn, who stood by the computer with complete surprise written on his face. The only known evil Kryptonians to have survived the destruction of their planet had all been defeated within the recent years by both Supergirl and Superman. Even the Fort Rozz database had no information about a Kryptonian prisoner on board, which made everyone at the D.E.O. on high alert.

Alex began walking towards the special weapons vault with only one thought in her mind as J'onn followed quickly behind her. "I have to get out there and help Kara. The last time she fought another Kryptonian, I almost lost her. And now for this one to have spent most of its life in Fort Rozz, who knows how dangerous it is," Alex said as she opened the vault and speedily headed towards the back, where her intended item rested.

J'onn wanted to protest against the idea of Alex running into the line of fire between two extremely powerful aliens, but as soon as he saw her put on the Kryptonite armor for the first time since Myriad, he knew Alex wasn't going to listen to a word he would say. "I will stay here and try to monitor the situation from the side lines. But if you need me at all, I will be there faster that the Man of Steel," J'onn replied as he and Alex left the vault. "Maybe this thing doesn't know I exist; it could give us the element of surprise," J'onn added quickly.

"I don't know, but every second I am still here is another second Kara is out there fighting something potentially stronger than herself," Alex commented before running out of the D.E.O. and getting into the helicopter bound for the Capital House.

...

The fight between the other Kryptonian and Kara started off with a bang, as the Kryptonian (calling himself the Eradicator) threw one of the armored trucks directly at Kara. Her eyes, nor her mind, could believe how easily the man threw the truck, causing Kara to remain frozen in shock until metal collided against her body. Regaining her focus on the current situation, Kara lunged herself in the direction of the evil Kryptonian before hitting him hard enough to send him flying almost across the city.

 _It seems he doesn't quite have a grip on his powers yet, must have just gotten out of the missing cell from Fort Rozz. Of all the cells to go missing before I took the prison into space, it had to be another Kryptonian's._ Screams from civilians rushed through Kara's ears and stabbed at her heart, causing her to look around and assess the damage she caused so far in just five minutes. From sending the Kryptonian flying, Kara saw a few buildings were damaged, along with one of the monuments nearby.

The Kryptonian laid in the pile of rubble with a shocked look at his face, examining his body as Kara approached in the air. "How is this possible? Why did that not hurt me here? Did Rao bless me here with the power to take over this world?" he asked himself silently before looking up at Kara. "You... your mother put me in that prison and erased all knowledge of my existence from Krypton. You will-"

"Pay for what my mother did and join her in the afterlife? Yeah, you are not the first one to tell me that," Kara interrupted before flying quickly towards the Kryptonian, who now started to be aware of his full power. Kara swung her fist intending to connect it with the Kryptonians face, but a firm hand grabbed her own right before skin would have met skin. Looking up at her hand, Kara saw the Kryptonian's hand around her own with a smirk on his face before he started squeezing tightly.

Bones cracking and blood vessels bursting filled Kara's ears as she let out a scream loud enough to wake people ten blocks away from the fight. Kara connected her free hand with the Kryptonian's stomach, which caused him to let go of her breaking hand and slide back a few feet. She used her x-ray vision quickly and noticed most of the bones in her hand were either fractured or broken, with one of the smaller bones looking like powder. _How is this possible?_ Kara focused back on the fight with only a split second to see the Kryptonian rushing at her with full speed before the feeling of two sledge hammers hit her side.

"What are you?" Kara asked in complete surprise.

"An abomination," the Kryptonian replied before the fight between them continued with full force.

...

Alex arrived in the helicopter moments later to find the two in the midst of a heat vision battle with Kara looking to be growing weaker with each passing second. Alex grabbed her advanced sniper rifle and other weapons from her bag before running in the direction of her best friend, loading the gun with a Kryptonite bullet. Bringing the scope up to her eyes, Alex watched with anxiety as the heat vision from Kara's eyes disappeared and the Kryptonian rushed at her before her finger could even touch the trigger.

From a distance away, Alex watched every part remaining in the fight move in slow motion, while Kara couldn't be quick enough to see it at all. Through the scope of her gun, Alex saw the Kryptonian grab Kara by the collar of her shirt and smirk before he started speaking. Even with all her training, there was too little space between Kara and the Kryptonian to fire a clear shot without the possibility of hitting the wrong person. Alex's eyes stayed focused on the Kryptonian while her heart remained focused on Kara.

 _You need to hurry up and take the shot Alex. Kara must have blown her powers again, which means this guy could kill her at any moment right now._ One scream. That was all it took to break Alex from her thoughts and watch the fight with complete horror in her eyes. The Kryptonian had thrown Kara to the ground with extreme force, breaking her back against a large piece of metal from the building behind them. What Alex couldn't see from her distance was the piece of metal piercing into Kara's back and digging straight into her spin.

Without further hesitation as a clear shot opened for Alex, she felt her finger pull tightly against the trigger as the scope of the gun aimed directly for the Kryptonians heart. Ringing filled her ears quickly as the Kryptonian standing over Kara fell over slowly beside the blonde. Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Alex reached Kara and checked for a pulse before calling for the medical evacuation team to her location.

...

The elevator door opened down the hall from Kara's apartment with a silent bell alerting the person inside they had reached their floor. Alex moved out of the elevator and held the door open with one arm to allow Kara enough time to exit without being accidentally shut in the door. Silence invaded the air around them as the two women moved down the hall to Kara's apartment, with strict orders from J'onn to relax and not allow Kara to push herself to hard. Reaching for the door knob, Alex opened the door and moved to the side as Kara moved into her home on wheels.

"It feels like I haven't been in here in forever," Kara silently commented with an emotionless tone as she continued to move the wheels on her wheelchair in order to go to her room.

"More like three days... But I guess they have been some of the hardest three days of our life," Alex replied unintentionally as she shut the door and took a seat at Kara's table. Alex watched as Kara suddenly stopped moving towards her room, taking a deep breath to break the silence between them. Ever since they got back to the D.E.O. after the fight with the Kryptonian, who J'onn pronounced dead later that evening, something inside of Kara changed and even turned cold. She refused to talk to anyone for a couple of hours when she woke up in the solar bed, needing time to process her health state.

Kara turned the chair around to face Alex with cold eyes and a broken heart lingering in here chest. "You think? Alex, I can't feel my legs right now or even move them. One of the vertebrae in my back is currently shattered from a piece of metal that dig into me. Even with my powers slowly coming back as we speak, it will still be a good week before I can move my legs again. After that, who knows what will happen; I asked the hologram of my mother about this before we left and she even said a broken Kryptonian back is something to be worried about," Kara started saying slowly, but the anger and pain in her voice growing as she continued. "I feel useless right now and it is my fault! I left the D.E.O. without even knowing the threat I was up against and almost put you in harms way!" Kara slightly yelled through her gritted teeth, clenching her fists so tight her knuckles turned white.

Alex felt her heart start to shatter in her chest from watching her best friend in the entire world struggle with something huge for the first time in her life; especially without any blood family to help her get through it. As tears filled her eyes, Alex moved over to where she was bent down in front of Kara, who looked towards the floor trying to avoid Alex's eyes. Kara never meant for any of this to happen; she had been extremely grateful to hear Alex hadn't gotten hurt, but the thought of Alex getting hurt if she wouldn't have taken the shot kept haunting her mind.

"Look at me Kara," Alex quietly pleaded to the Kryptonian while gently taking Kara's hand into her own. "You have no idea how scared I am right now because there is nothing I can do to fix this fast enough for you. It is slightly my fault... If I would have taken the shot sooner, you would still be able to walk and feel your legs right now. But I was scared; I was scared the bullet would have hit you and I would lose the one person who means the most to me forever," Alex said as a small waterfall poured from her eyes.

Kara reached up slowly and wiped the tears from Alex's eyes gently before putting her hand on Alex's cheek. "This is in no way your fault. No matter how much I want to blame myself too right now, it isn't going to fix anything. You did what you had to when you could and I am glad you came to my rescue. Honestly, laying on the ground as pain filled my body and the Kryptonian stood over me, I saw my life flash before my eyes," Kara replied, the last part causing Alex to cry harder and cover her eyes with her free hand. "I saw every moment we spent together; from the day you saw me in high-school to Friday nights game fiesta, it all came back to me like a movie. And it made me realize something I have been trying to hide since that moment in the bathroom on your senior prom night," Kara finished saying.

Alex looked up with glossy eyes at the mention of that night, searching Kara's eyes for some kind of hint to what she was saying. Memories of her last high-school prom filled her mind; the dark red strapless dress she picked out to wear months before purchasing tickets to the dance, the knock on her door before revealing Kara standing there in the simple blue dress with a lone carnation in her hand, the constant battle of telling her mom they were just friends even though her mom secretly hoped for more between the girls. A small smile appeared on Alex's face as she watched that night replay in her head in slow motion.

"I still remember the dance we shared before all of the water we drank finally hit our bladders. The way you looked at me is still engraved on the back of my eyelids for me to see every night before I go to sleep. Sometimes when I really stop and think, I can still taste the peppermint chap-stick we swore to never share again the same way we did that night," Kara said smiling while holding Alex's gaze. "I know we promised to never bring that night up again, but here in this moment, feeling like a useless person because of something I did, it reminds me you are the reason I keep putting that suit on every day. You are the reason I didn't jump last time I blew my powers and the world came crashing down on me. You are my symbol of hope Alex," Kara finished saying.

Both women stopped crying for a moment while looking into each other's eyes, trying to speak emotions without words. Kara uses her hand that is still on Alex's cheek to gently move the woman closer to her, while locking the wheels on her chair with her other hand. Alex allowed herself to be pulled closer to her best friend without fighting the butterflies growing in her stomach or the horses beating in her heart. Both of their eyes slowly close as the distance between them does the same. Lips meet together for the first time in years, but move together like a dance practiced every day. Alex moves her hand to gently hold the back of Kara's neck as Kara moves her own hand to run through Alex's short hair.

But the kiss is suddenly stopped by Kara when she feels something hit her foot, believing it had only been a dream. _This isn't possible... It has only been three days and I don't have my powers back yet._ "Alex, are you standing on my foot?" Kara asks with extreme curiosity dripping from her voice. Alex moves back a little and notices her foot had indeed been pressing onto Kara's, which she moved quickly after realizing that.

"I guess I was. I am sorry... Wait, how did you know something was on your foot Kara?" Alex asked, interrupting herself. Kara leaned her body forward in the chair and looked down towards her foot, trying with all her might to move it or feel something on it again. But when nothing happened, the look of disappointment spread across Kara's face and throughout her heart. But the expression soon faded into a smirk when a single idea popped into Kara's mind.

"You know Alex, I felt my foot while you were kissing me... Maybe if you help me walk over to the couch, we can see if it works again," Kara said suggestively as Alex stared at her with a red face. Even with the voice of J'onn in her head reminding her to make sure Kara took things slow, Alex liked the idea of trying to help Kara regain the feeling in her foot. So slowly, she moved her arm around Kara's waist as Kara moved her own arm around Alex's neck, before standing up to help the Kryptonian walk over to the couch.

The process of them moving five feet took a total of twenty minutes, as Kara slipped from Alex's grasp more than once and fell to the ground. Alex knew Kara wouldn't be able to walk any time soon, but the pleading looking from Kara's puppy face always got Alex to do things she would normally say no too. So after a couple falls, many laughs, and much struggle, the women finally made it to Kara's couch. Alex didn't know what to do next, as she sat Kara down on the couch as careful as she could, after carrying most of her weight to it; but Kara didn't hesitate the moment between them.

Grabbing Alex by the arm, Kara pulled the brunette quickly to her while closing the gap between their lips. Still slightly standing over Kara, Alex melted into the kiss and ran her fingers through the Kryptonians beautiful blonde hair. Moving to sit on Kara's lap, the kiss broke when Alex started to lightly laugh into Kara's shoulder.

"What is it now, giggles?" Kara asked playfully, the same way she did at Alex's prom.

"At least I don't have to hear you complain about my boney ass sitting on you until you heal completely," Alex replied. Kara rolled her eyes before moving Alex to reconnect their lips once more, never wanting to go without the feeling of the most beautiful girl in the world on her lips. Even though her legs decided to take a vacation from their job, Kara didn't mind her heart and mouth doing some extra work.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And the first one-shot is done! I honestly loved how it turned out between Alex and Kara in this one, really letting their emotions out after such a crazy event. Please let me know what you think of this one and leave a review about what one-shot you would like to see next! I am going to try to do all requests while also mentioning the person who gave the request. I enjoy writing for you readers because without you, my words would mean nothing. Until next time!


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! This one-shot goes out to **MaxValentine** and the story prompt they gave me. I am really excited about writing this one because it calls for the characters to be closer to my actual age, making it easier to write how they feel in the specific situation. I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to send me any requests! *A.U. Not sisters*

 **Prompt:** Kara and Alex are teenagers wanting to know what it would be like to kiss someone; neither of them have had their first kiss.

* * *

The sound of tires pulling into her long driveway broke Alex's concentration from the mirror while applying make up, even though everyone told her she didn't need it. The one person who emphasized the idea of Alex looking naturally beautiful was her best friend, Kara Zor-El. Kara came into Alex's life in the most unusual way three years prior to this night, which was the reason they planned on a sleep over tonight.

Smiling to herself in the mirror, Alex quickly put her make up back into its bag before grabbing her phone and running down the stairs to the front door. She looked out the window and watched as her best friend in the entire universe stepped out of the car with bags in her hand before the car left in a hurry. Nothing could contain her excitement as Alex ran out the door and tackled the girl in a large hug, which would have suffocated a normal human being.

"It is good to see you too Alex!" Kara said with smile and excitement in her voice as she fell backwards to the ground. Even though her powers would have allowed for her to stay standing up with the force of Alex's hug, Kara had to be careful and act as much like a human when around Alex or her family, not wanting the second one to freak out about her origins.

Alex kept her arms tightly wrapped around the small blonde, whose shirt was now covered with grass stains dirt on the back, before loosening her grip. She wasn't normally the kind of person to show much emotion around people, but Kara had broken down Alex's walls and made a special spot in her heart. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Remind me again, why did Clark had to take you for two weeks of our summer?" Alex asked while helping the Kryptonian stand up off the ground and grabbing one of her bags from the ground.

"Because, I just turned 16 at the beginning of the summer and he said that was when his powers really started to grow stronger. So he took me to train on how to keep them under control and stuff. Let's just say two weeks of my life wasted and I can never get that time back," Kara replied as both girls walked towards the house. She smiled at the thought of turning 16 and everything Alex made her do that day. But Kara would never go back and change it for the planet Earth or Krypton, because it had been the most fun she had her entire life.

"Well, as your best friend and right hand girl, I will do everything I can to make up some part of those two weeks tonight," Alex started saying as they walked up the stairs to her room. Luckily, Alex's mom and dad were called on a last minute business meeting, leaving the house open for just Kara and herself. "Besides, we have to celebrate huge tonight! Three years ago you scared the shit out of me!" Alex quietly announced while setting Kara's things on her bed.

Kara's cheeks quickly filled with bright red as she remembered their memorable first encounter three years ago. She sat down on the floor and started playing with her hair, trying to think of words to come back to Alex's sarcastic remark. "You were drowning! I couldn't have just left you in that lake to die. It would have gone against everything my mother ever taught me in life. I didn't mean to scare you by picking you up without effort," Kara rambled as Alex lightly laughed from a seat on her bed.

"Definitely caused me to ask myself if drugs were at all involved that day. Here on Earth, it isn't normal for a 13-year-old to be able to pick up a 15-year-old and carry her five miles to the nearest hospital. Just saying," Alex commented while blushing herself. Kara was right about one thing though; Alex would have died that day in the lake from drowning because her foot got caught under a boulder. She would have never gotten the chance to learn more about the beautiful and strong blonde girl while also possibly learning more about herself.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when Kara sat down on the bed next to her, which caused Alex to purposely fall over into the Kryptonian's lap, secretly begging for Kara to play with her hair. Moments later, Alex's wish came true as she felt soft fingers glide gently through her long chocolate hair, sending chills down her spine. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Alex laid in Kara's lap relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever.

It was their tradition to spend some amount of time helping the other person relax, as both of them faced several sources of stress in their lives, many of them just from a hellish building called high-school. For Alex, it was laying against Kara while the Kryptonian played with her hair however she wanted to. Then for Kara, her relaxation came through hugging the slightly smaller brunette from behind and resting her chin against Alex's shoulder, all while enjoying the sound of silence.

But their moment of silence was interrupted by Kara, as she was curious about all the plans for their evening together. "So what do you have planned for us tonight? Because knowing you, there is a list with exact times on when we will be doing something," Kara asked with a light laugh as she stopped moving her hands through Alex's hair, in order to get her to focus. Alex sat up from Kara's lap reluctantly while rolling her eyes before getting up to find her paper on her dresser.

"You are so funny Zor-El... Yet 100 percent correct. First, we will be attempting to cook homemade pizza, although you suck at making anything edible. Then, after the fire is put out in the kitchen, I am introducing you to your new favorite movie: _Beauty and the Beast_. After that depends on how tired or wound up we are from sugar," Alex replied before handing Kara the paper detailing their plans for the remainder of the evening. "Who knows, maybe we can fit a gave of Truth or Dare in the movie," Alex added.

...

Against all odds, no fire erupted in the kitchen during Kara and Alex's experiment in making homemade pizza. However, there was an excess amount of dry pizza ingredients and some shredded cheese thrown throughout the bottom floor of the house, as Kara made the mistake of starting a food fight with the girl who has been practicing martial arts for ten years. The fight ended with both girls covered in food laying on the floor next to each other laughing uncontrollably.

During the first half of the movie, with Kara fell in love with during the opening song, both girls attempted to share their pizza masterpiece although Kara ate about two-thirds of the entire thing. Alex kept stealing glances over at her best friend, who would sometimes be stuffing her face with food or gazing at the television in amazement, and Kara never noticed one of them. Something inside Alex's heart kept fluttering with each look she took and with each laugh she heard come from the Kryptonian.

As mentioned, Alex did start a game of Truth or Dare part way through the film, wanting to keep the night interesting for the both of them. Kara picked dare most of the time, wanting to be different from those who would always choose truth in fear of acting absurd. But she learned quickly that the fears of those people were completely legitimate, as Alex dared Kara to call a random number pretending to be a doctor. The phone call ended with an angry father finding out his daughter was truly pregnant, although Kara only intended it as a joke.

Currently, Alex and Kara laid in the bed cuddling (in a best friend way) as the ending of _Beauty and the Beast_ played on the screen. Kara watched without blinking, tears filling her eyes as the Beast died in Belle's arms, as it subconsciously reminded her of the fear of leaving Alex. However, Alex watched with a slight smirk on her face, knowing seconds from now Kara would be questioning life and the logistics of the movie, even though her very life went against everything.

Moments passed as gasps from Kara and music from the television, signaling the end of the movie, filled her ears. She always loved watching this movie because it taught how people from two different worlds could meet, become friends, and even fall in love against all odds. Alex turned the television off with her remote before turning her attention to Kara. "So... What did you think of the movie? The greatest love story ever created?" Alex asked with a smile on her face.

"I still don't know how you, the horror film junkie, can love this movie as much as you do," Kara replied sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Alex. "But I did enjoy it... Especially the ending showing how it only takes love to be close to normal," Kara answered truthfully, unaware of the hidden meaning thrown in by her subconscious mind. Alex blushed and turned her head away from the Kryptonian playing with her hair, understanding every word Kara said. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone though. I have seen it in all these movies, but I don't understand it yet. Kissing wasn't common on Krypton," Kara stated quietly, hoping Alex wouldn't hear her.

But Alex did hear her loud and clear, causing a thought she tried so hard to keep hidden to break from its cage in her mind. Looking into Kara's eyes wit confidence, even though those green eyes made Alex's knees want to melt, Alex said something she would have never imagined saying. "Then kiss me," Alex said softly. The expression on Kara's face screamed anxiety and hesitation, both which Alex expected, so she took the lead in the situation and gently pushed herself to close the space between them.

One soft pair of lips met another and fireworks started exploding all around the room. Kara felt her hand make its gently to Alex's cheek as she felt a hand hold the back of her neck with the same gentleness. Their lips moved together as if they were one in the same, meant to be with each other as they fit perfectly. Kara would have never imagine the feeling of her lips touching those of another could be so amazing, especially if that other was human and a girl. She also would have never thought the same ideas, thoughts, and feelings were going through Alex's head at the same moment in time.

Alex re-opened the space between them, needing to fill her lungs with air much sooner than Kara would have needed to. Both of their eyes remained closed and hands stayed in their respective spots on the other person, as the sound of soft breathing and hearts beating encompassed the room. "Wow..." Alex said, breaking the silence and causing both of their eyes to flutter open. "Are you sure you have never kissed anyone Kara? Because that felt-"

"Amazing? Wonderful? Beyond the explanation of words? Yeah," Kara said softly interrupting Alex, who stared softly into Kara's eyes. Kara had wanted nothing more than to figure out what is was like to have her lips against another's; if it felt as amazing as that kiss just did, then she wouldn't mind continuing this Earthly tradition with Alex more often. "Have you ever kissed anyone? And Krypton was truly missing out of something incredible," Kara added.

"To be completely honest... That was my first kiss too Kara," Alex said with a hint of shame in her voice as she turned her head to look away from the Kryptonian. Not only had Kara managed to make a special spot in Alex's heart, she also took claim to its key with that simple kiss. But Alex didn't want Kara to laugh at her or make fun because it was also the first time her lips met someone else's.

Kara moved her hand so pull Alex's face back to where her eyes could meet those amber-colored ones as small tears fell from her face. "I am honored to have been your first kiss, as I hope you feel about being mine," Kara said with a smile on her face. Alex lightly laughed at the way Kara sounded, as it reminded her of reading _Romeo and Juliet_ her freshman year of high-school. Alex moved to tuck herself closer to Kara, wanting to feel her warmth and her heartbeat for a moment before saying anything else.

"' _Romeo, doff thy name,_ _and for thy name, which is no part of thee,_ _Take all myself._ '" Alex quoted as she hugged the Kryptonian tightly.

"' _I take thee at thy word._ _Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd;_ _Henceforth I never will be Romeo._ '" Kara quoted as a reply before closing the space between them again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Writing this made me almost tear up with how much emotion I put into it. I do hope everyone enjoyed it, especially the ending. Also, please give me any ideas for the next one-shot, as I am only taking requests! Until next time.


	4. 365 Days Too Long

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Here is the next one-shot of this collection! Thank you **Sanvers4Life** for the amazing idea on what prompt to write about. I truly enjoy writing different requests everyone gives because it allows for more creativity and challenge instead of writing what I want. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Prompt:** Kara returns to Earth-38 a lot later than she expected and has to explain to Alex where she has been; emotions are sent flying.

* * *

Sitting alone on the old couch in Kara's apartment, Alex held her knees close to her chest as numb tears dripped from her eyes yet again. 365 days had passed since the last time she saw the Kryptonian and 365 days passed since Alex could feel her heart beating in her chest. During the first few days of Kara's disappearance, Alex thought the Kryptonian might have just lost her phone and been extremely busy with her new position as a reporter at CatCo. But when an entire week went by with no one hearing from both Kara or Supergirl (even though they are the same person), Alex began to panic.

The D.E.O. deployed several Search and Rescue teams across the world, hoping to find traces of clues that could lead them to the location of Kara. But none of the teams could report finding anything substantial to show where Kara might have gone. News reports started flying around asking where National City's favorite heroin went or if something terribly wrong had happened to her. Even Ms. Grant contacted Alex from her vacation to see if there was anything that could be contributed by the Queen of Media to help find Kara. Yet months passed and no information regarding or from Kara presented itself.

Alex started shutting everyone out of her life, not knowing how to deal with the disappearance of the person she loved more than life itself. Everyday, the thought of Kara no longer being alive would try to make its way into her mind, but Alex continuously pushed the thought away, not wanting to think of life with the key to her heart being dead. No one wanted to believe someone or something managed to take the life of such a kind person, but much of the hope towards the situation started to fade away with each passing day and each passing news report.

Alcohol grew to be the only thing able to take Alex's concentration away from the stress of the situation; becoming a large part of her daily routine. No matter how much she didn't want to go back to her dangerous lifestyle before J'onn recruited her to the D.E.O., but there was no longer that smile to remind her to keep fighting the urges. Most of the time, when she wasn't at the D.E.O. taking her stress out in the training room for hours on end, Alex sat somewhere in Kara's apartment with some kind of alcohol in one hand and one of Supergirl's suit in the other. It was the only way for Alex to feel slightly connected to Kara when all her mind felt was numb.

There were days where Alex would stand on the roof of the D.E.O. or CatCo, staring out into the city, hoping to find a red cape somewhere in the distance. Her feet would remain close to the edge, wondering if she leaned forward enough, Kara would come flying and catching her before hitting the ground with force. But the single time Alex took the chance of feeling wind through her hair, the person who caught her was a worried J'onn with pain in his eyes. Later that day at the D.E.O., while under review from both J'onn and the mental health unit, Alex truly started to believe Kara would never be coming back into her life.

Her thoughts were zoned out while trying to remember her favorite memories with Kara, when a sudden loud noise followed by footsteps filled Alex's ears, breaking her train of thought. With disbelief in her eyes, Alex moved her head up from her knees and turned quickly towards the kitchen as the image of flowing blonde hair cascaded her mind. Sitting on the couch in shock, Alex almost didn't notice the Kryptonian rush over towards the calendar on the wall without paying attention to the weeping girl in the living room.

"How long have I been... No, that isn't possible. An entire year went by? It was only three days with Barry and the others... Something can't be right," Kara commented to herself with shocked eyes as she saw the calendar reading a year later from when she left to help Barry with his alien problem. Alex watched as Kara ran her fingers through her hair with a stressed expression flowing from her body, while standing up slowly believing her eyes were playing tricks. _Is she really back? No... My mind is playing tricks on me; it is my heart longing for her to be back..._

Kara's ears picked up of slow footsteps and soft breathing in the apartment, causing her to turn in the direction of the sound to find a distraught looking Alex standing in the living room with a blank face. "Kara? Is it really you?" Alex asked silently, afraid the person standing in the same apartment would vanish if she spoke too loud or moved too fast. Nothing could have prepared Alex's mind or heart for the extremely tight hug followed by mumbled apologies from Kara, as she moved faster than a speeding bullet.

A moment passed before Alex accepted the hug and started crying fiercely while her knees gave out from under her, causing both women to end up hugging on the ground. Kara whispered softly into Alex's ears, trying to reassure her heart that the hug wasn't a dream and she never meant to be gone for an entire year. "Alex, you have no idea how sorry I am about being gone this long. But I swear only three days passed on Barry's Earth before I came back, expecting to return the same day I left," Kara said.

"What do you mean Barry's Earth? Barry as in that guy who caught you while falling out of the window at CatCo? Why didn't you leave a note or anything Kara?" Alex asked quickly with the feeling of pain invading her tone.

"Yes, it was him. I don't know how I am going to explain any of this to you without an ounce of doubt coming to your mind..." Kara replied as she broke the hug between them and looked into Alex's eyes. "Barry Allen is from a different Earth, as in the theory of the multiverse is true. I owed him a favor for helping be take down Silver Banshee and LiveWire last year and he needed my help with an alien issue on his planet. So I went with him, defeated the aliens while also helping his United States Government start making an organization like the D.E.O. before coming back here. Three days passed while over there, so I thought I would be able to get back to the same time here of just three days later. But I guess something went wrong," Kara explained, trying to read the emotions and thoughts going on in Alex's head through her eyes.

Trying to process everything Kara had just said, Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before putting the first sentence of a response together in her head. "So you left this Earth to go help a friend on another Earth without thinking it would be important to tell at least me first? Do you have any idea what hell I have been through within the past year?" Alex started asking with a loud and stern tone, noticing Kara flinch lightly at her questions. "One day you are here and the next you aren't. I went around the world looking for you during the first month after you disappeared, but found nothing. So then I thought you were taken by CADMUS again and went after them all by myself because J'onn refused to help me go on a suicide mission. When I found Lillian after three months of searching, you were no where to be found so I took my anger out on Lillian before J'onn and a strike team came in time to stop me before I killed her.

There were so many news reports talking about how you could have ran away or died, which only hurt me worse with each passing headline. Everyday I came back here hoping you would be standing in the living room waiting for me, but you never came. So I... I started drinking again like I did back in college because it was the only way to wash out your memory long enough for my lungs to start breathing again. J'onn found me just this past week lying on the ground passed out with one of your suits in my arms before he took me to the D.E.O. to get cleaned up for the first time in over a month," Alex continued to explain as Niagara Falls erupted from her eyes and her voice changed tones numerous times.

Kara sat on the ground with a blank mind, her heart breaking little-by-little with each word entering her ears from Alex's mouth. She didn't want to believe any of this was truly happening, all she wanted was for Alex to start laughing uncontrollably before announcing the whole thing had been a prank set up by Winn or someone else in her life. She didn't want to believe Alex truly went through finding CADMUS and almost killing Lillian Luthor, knowing it would have been the final thing to break Alex's soul. But a part of her knew none of this was false, she truly had been away from her life for a year.

"Alex... I... I have no idea what to say right now. For me to just leave and put you through all of that and possible more... Rao I am a terrible friend. I should have left a note or tried to come back sooner," Kara replied with her head pointed towards the floor, unable to see the pain on Alex's face any longer. Her ears heard Alex take a deep breath trying to slow down her heart and mind in order to make more coherent thoughts.

"The worst part of it all was not knowing if I would ever get to hug you again. Or hear your beautiful voice sing during game night. I tried jumping off a building so you would come save me, but you didn't. That day, I really thought you had left me for good. My heart would have never gotten to tell you how much I love you Kara," Alex added calmly. Kara's eyes shot up at the mention of Alex jumping off a building, which should have killed her in an instance. She could only imagine how J'onn must have felt that day, to watch as his other daughter-like person would have been taken from his life.

Time moved slowly for the both of them as silence filled the room and Alex moved closer to Kara. Both of their thoughts were interrupted when Alex suddenly put her hands on Kara's face and connected their lips. Kara moved back from the kiss in surprise, not knowing if Alex truly meant the gesture or if she slipped trying to give her a hug. But when she started missing the feeling of Alex's soft skin against her own, Kara quickly moved back forward to re-close the distance between them, going against what Alex thought would have happened next.

"I love you too Alex. Please forgive me for leaving you..." Kara said with her lips still against Alex's.


	5. Game Night

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I am proud to present another chapter in this collection of Kalex one-shots. This chapter goes out to **xxTheMadHatterCharmedxx** for giving me the story prompt, even though I am changing it slightly. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as it is filled with Jealousy and Angst. Please let me know what you would like to see next!

 **Prompt:** Kara invites Mon-El to game night as more than a friend to make Alex jealous. Will game night end without trouble?

* * *

Kara stood in the kitchen of her apartment while holding her cellphone close to her ear, a devilish smile appearing on her face as a plan formulated in her head. Tonight was the famous Friendly Game Night where she would invite Alex, Winn, James, and possibly one other person to compete in different board games, even though most times the night did not end with friendly feelings. Currently, she had been on the phone with Mon-El while trying to explain her idea for game night to him. "Look, I just need you to come and make it seem like we are a couple so I can make Alex jealous. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get that girl to admit her feelings for someone?" Kara asked into the phone. With Mon-El still being new to Earth, she would have to make sure he didn't get the idea of jealousy being the only purpose for game night, especially with him being a Daxamite.

 _"I haven't had problems with getting women to admit their feelings for me on this planet. Maybe a couple of minutes with me in your room will make Alex-"_

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Mon-El," Kara interrupted before sighing and taking a deep breath. She knew it would be a long shot to seek help from Mon-El, but she also knew no one else could possibly make Alex more jealous in a single night. "Can you please just hold in your weird Daxamite urges long enough tonight to help me out? I will do anything you want after tonight, for a day, if it goes according to plan," Kara added, pausing as the silence on the other end of the line filled her ears.

 _"Fine. But you owe me Kara. Just don't go too hard on me during this 'game night' thing of yours."_

Kara lightly jumped up and down in her apartment with excitement before thanking Mon-El and ending the phone call. Ever since the day she saved Alex and countless others from a flying aircraft screaming fiery death, Kara tried her hardest to show her true feelings for the brunette while also getting Alex to admit her own feelings in return. She knew it wasn't a hopeless effort, from the way she caught Alex looking at her during girls night or the way Alex hugged her after a dangerous mission.

...

James and Winn arrived ten minutes before the set time for game night to begin with five different pizzas as the preferred snack, two of which had Kara's name written on them. Kara greeted them both with a hug and a warm smile before stealing a piece of pizza and standing by the waiting patiently for Alex and Mon-El to arrive. No one but Mon-El and herself knew about the plan for tonight, although almost everyone but Alex could see the romantic tension growing between them everyday.

Her heart started beating faster as light footsteps and soft breaths coming from down the hallway filled her ears: alerting her Alex was within feet of the apartment. Before allowing Alex to knock on the door, Kara excitedly opened it and pulled Alex into a super tight hug, taking the woman's breath away momentarily. Alex lightly laughed before trying to get her lungs to work against the pressure of Kara's arms around her waist.

"I need air Kara," Alex commented with a small laugh in her voice before Kara quickly apologized and stepped back from the hug to allow room for Alex to enter the apartment. Kara noticed she didn't bring her usual six pack of beer with her, causing Kara to make an unintentional questioning look in the brunette's direction. "I thought it might help keep things less competitive tonight if there wasn't any alcohol involved. I also have to talk to you tonight and I wanted to be sober for it," Alex started explaining after catching the look from Kara.

A knock on the door caused everyone's head to turn with a surprised expression on their face, not expecting anyone else to join game night, before Winn started walking towards the door. "If we would have known you ordered pizza Kara, James and I would have-" Winn stopped his sentence after opening the door to find Mon-El standing outside with a small bouquet of flowers and the game _Cards Against Humanity_ in his other hand. "Mon-El, what a nice surprise. Are you here for game night?" Winn asked as he stepped aside.

Mon-El walked into the apartment with bright red appearing on his face as he noticed he overdressed for the occasion, believing game night was similar to Thanksgiving. He handed the card game to Winn before walking in Kara's direction, holding the small bouquet out towards her. "I didn't know what to bring, so I looked up good games for adults on someone's phone and found that one. And these are for you Kara, thank you for inviting me," Mon-El replied before placing a small kiss on Kara's cheek, causing her to blush.

Alex stood beside James as her eyes watched Mon-El place his lips against the side of Kara's face, her blood slowly boiling in her veins. "Now I really regret not bringing any alcohol," Alex whispered to herself while walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Mon-El and Kara were talking in the kitchen, laughing a couple of times while Kara filled a cup with water to put the flowers in. _I am not going to start singing that Bruno Mars song in my head. Not until I see Mon-El..._ The sight of Mon-El and Kara walking into the living room with their fingers intertwined made Alex internally want to throw up that last bite of pizza she just ate, while also kick starting the Bruno Mars song _When I Was Your Man_ in her head.

"So... What game are we going to play first? Because I have been dying to try that Head-Bands one ever since I bought it last time and we all passed out before opening it," Winn said, breaking the wall of silence slowly building in the room between everyone. Kara stood up and ran to her room before re-entering the living room with Winn's game in her hands, causing everyone but Alex to cheer with excitement. Alex sat on the couch looking at Mon-El and the way he looked at Kara without her noticing, wondering how many ways she could hit him with just a pizza box.

...

Three rounds into _Hed-Banz_ and one awkward game of _Cards Against Humanity_ later, Alex couldn't stand to be in the same room with Kara or Mon-El anymore. Tonight was supposed to be the night she finally opened her heart and released her hidden feelings for Kara, after having a long talk with both James and Winn about their past experiences with telling Kara how they felt about her. Tonight was going to be the night the romance novels she kept reading lately came true in her own life; but seeing the way Kara acted with Mon-El, Alex's heart broke.

If alcohol had been involved in the situation, Alex would not have put up with a broken heart and let her jealousy take control. _Maybe I should just let it take control anyway. Kara doesn't need to give her heart to some PlayBoy alien who is just going to break it later._ A smirk formed on Alex's face got up off the couch, tied for first with Winn and Mon-El as each of them guessed their card first during one of the three rounds of the first game. Winn's brain acted like a computer, helping him find all possible things to be on his card given the answers to her questions, while Alex used her skills from the D.E.O. to eliminate many options with simple questions. The only reason Mon-El guessed his card first one round had been because Kara helped him too much with certain hints.

But the ultimate winner of game night had yet to be decided, as Alex and Mon-El subconsciously battled it out for Kara's heart. James and Winn were helping Mon-El pack up the card game while moved to the kitchen to assist Kara in putting the left over pizza into her small refrigerator. "I still don't understand why you decided to buy this tiny thing, especially with the size of your appetite," Alex commented as she shoved the last thing of pizza into the only open spot in the refrigerator before closing the door.

"I thought it was cute and it could maybe help me not eat so much while people are here. But I am starting to regret buying it now with no more room in there for ice-cream," Kara replied while leaning against the counter. Brown eyes met green as both women blushed, not trying to stare at the other for too long. _Just do it, tell her how you feel already. The worst thing that could happen is she says no and breaks your heart..._

Their thoughts were interrupted by goodbye hugs from both Winn and James. James whispered words of encouragement into Alex's ear while Winn pleaded for her not to kill him tomorrow at the D.E.O. because he had a date with his new X-Box. The sound of Kara's apartment door closing was the only thing heard before a couple of deeps breaths filled the room. Alex watched as Mon-El slowly made his way over to Kara with the game in his hands before wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am going to take this to play at the bar some time. Could you imagine what it would be like to play this while drunk with a bunch of people from other planets?" Mon-El said with a laugh in his voice. Kara shook her head, trying not to imagine the sight of the game being played with creatures who were truly against humanity just by being them. She nodded her head and pulled Mon-El into a hug, before placing a small kiss on his lips. "Good night Alex, I enjoyed this game night thing with you guys," Mon-El said smiling after the kiss while walking out of the apartment.

The door shut once more as Kara turned her attention back to Alex, who had been standing with her back against the counter and her foot tapping the floor impatiently. What was once a happy expression on Kara's face soon turned to nervous as she could see the anger dripping from Alex's eyes. _Oh Rao, I think my plan failed miserably. Maybe this is why J'onn never lets me take the lead on any missions..._ "Is everything okay there Alex? You look like you are going to explode or something right now," Kara asked while taking a step closer to the brunette.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair while taking a deep breath before moving away from Kara to grab her bag from the living room. "Yeah, everything is just fine. I am going to go home now though; it is late and I have stuff early in the morning," Alex lied, not knowing how to control the jealousy rising inside her from Kara kissing the Daxamite. She felt a hand gently grab onto her wrist, stopping her from walking to the door, as the sight of pleading eyes filled her mind.

"You know you can talk to me-"

"Not this time Kara," Alex interrupted sternly, hoping it would cause Kara to let go of her wrist. But when the Kryptonian's hand did not move an inch, Alex decided to let her emotions fly. "Fine... You want to know what's wrong? Mon-El. He keeps interrupting our lives when good things are about to happen. First, his pod decided to land right when we were celebrating defeating Myriad last year. Then, he gets taken by CADMUS and you go after him; which causes them to hurt you. And now, he shows up as your date on the night I was going to..." Alex started saying before slowly stopping herself from finishing the sentence, unable to form the words in her mouth.

"Before you were going to what Alex?" Kara asked instead of bringing up the fact about her inviting Mon-El to game night. She could hear the hurt in Alex's voice all throughout her explanation, but listened to it grow as the brunette stopped herself. Kara watched as Alex pulled her wrist from her grasp and started heading to the door with tears in her eyes. _No no no. I am not ending tonight on a bad note._ Using her super speed, Kara moved in front of Alex before connecting their lips, not thinking her actions all the way through.

Alex stood in shock as Kara kissed her quickly, not knowing how to respond to the one thing she wanted most lately. Kara's soft lips sent chills throughout her body in a way she had never felt before, making Alex's mind go blank it the best way possible. Noticing Alex's lack of response to the kiss, Kara backed up a step before looking to the ground and stumbling over her words. "I... I am so sorry... It's just... I thought maybe you were going to say... But then you didn't and I freaked out... Oh Rao I am so stupid-"

Kara's words were interrupted by Alex's lips touching hers again in desperation, feeling hands roam through her hair. Kara smiled before returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion, feeling Alex slightly bite her bottom lip and pulling on it. But with how much both women enjoyed the sparks flying from the kiss, Alex needed to breathe sooner than Kara would ever have to, so she pulled back from the kiss.

"So Mon-El isn't actually your boyfriend?" Alex asked trying hard to catch her breath against her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Kara smiled before placing her forehead against the brunette's with both of their eyes close.

"He just helped me make you jealous enough to... well... this," Kara replied smiling.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And this one-shot is finished! I had fun with it because it allowed for me to include more characters and make situations funny. I hope you all enjoyed and continue to enjoy these one-shots!


	6. Pink?

**Authors Note:** Happy New Year everyone! I do hope 2017 will be wonderful for everyone and bring many new adventures. As for the next chapter of these one shots, **MaxValentine** has given me a new prompt I am going to write. I feel this may become a two-part thing, but it only depends on how much more I can write after this portion! I promise to upload a New Year One-Shot for Kalex soon! *A.U. Not sisters* (I will only really wtire them as sisters if the request comes up.)

 **Prompt:** Kara gets infected with Pink Kryptonite instead of Red, causing her to expose some hidden feelings.

* * *

Kara had been flying through the city for the past hour while using her super hearing to listen if anyone needed help with something, due to the boredom that followed a day off from CatCo. A couple of elderly people needed assistance crossing the road (which made Kara smile brightly), a dangerous car chase with the police turned into the criminals behind bars, and someone's pet managed to get stuck in a tree. Kara shuddered at the last situation upon her arrival when she saw a good-sized snake in the tree with a little girl below trying to call it down.

Above the city, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of several sirens heading towards the opposite end of the city where large clouds of smoke began pouring into the sky. This wasn't a situation the D.E.O. would normally deal with, unless an alien had been involved with starting the fire, so Kara didn't have to worry about running into Alex and getting yelled at about taking the day off. Turning around as fast as she could, Kara broke the sound barrier with her speed while flying in the direction of the fire. Filling her days with helping the people of National City in any way she could filled Kara with a sense of pride, knowing she was making differences in the world through both big and small actions.

Upon arrival to the location of the fire, Kara first noticed the building had been one of Maxwell Lord's smaller research facilities throughout the city, as she used her x-ray vision to make sure no one else was in the building. Quickly after checking the building, Kara saw a group of fire-fighters on the roof of the building trying desperately to lift one of the i-beams off another fire-fighters legs. Kara ran over and quickly yet carefully lifted the large piece of metal so the others could pull the fire-fighter out from underneath it.

"Thanks Supergirl. Any longer with that on his legs, he would have to be in a wheelchair the rest of his life," the chief fire-fighter quickly said before heading towards the ambulance to check on the man. She checked to make sure no one else was in any danger or had life-threatening injuries before using her freeze breath to help put out the rest of the fires across the building. Walking across the roof of the building before getting ready to take off, Kara felt her body go weak for a moment and nausea fill her stomach as an unusual sensation ran up from her toes to her head, before finally settling in her eyes. What Kara didn't know before taking off into the air was under a satellite on the building sat a small sample of Pink Kryptonite.

...

Back at the D.E.O., J'onn had started a meeting with the strike team and Supergirl about the Fort Rozz escapes who have yet to be caught and what to look for based on the information from the Fort Rozz database. However, Kara hadn't been giving all her attention to the information, as she kept stealing glances towards her best friend Alex, who was standing next to the computer monitor while helping give information on the aliens. The way Alex's short hair flowed to her shoulders and how her uniform fit her body in all the right places made Kara want to scream.

Subconsciously throughout her life on Earth, Kara had always felt a small attraction grow in her heart for the brunette; but she would never show it in fear of ruining their friendship and the way Alex looked at Kara. Some moments were harder than others for Kara to control her self, especially when she would help Alex prepare for a date or the night of her senior prom when Alex's jerk boyfriend started kissing another girl at the dance. Let's just say before the guy went home from post-prom, he had to call a tow-truck to take his car to the mechanics because a door was ripped off, the tires were missing, and the engine sat in the passenger seat.

The mention of her name broke Kara's concentration on Alex and caused her eyes to quickly move towards J'onn and the computer monitor displaying the aliens. "Did you hear what I said Supergirl?" J'onn asked questioningly, noticing the confused look on the blondes face. Throughout the meeting, he caught Supergirl staring off into the distance in the direction of Alex, and it made him worried something happened to the Kryptonian within the past day.

Kara watched as the rest of the strike team left the room silently to head back to their posts before J'onn and Alex approached her. Her eyes landed on the brunette and saw the worried expression on her face before getting distracted by her thoughts again. _She is worried about me! I mean, it isn't a good thing, but it shows that she cares about me!_ The sound of fingers snapping in front of her face brought Kara back to reality as she noticed Alex's hand in front of her face. "Sorry, it has been a long day and I am extremely tired right now," Kara lied.

"Alex, take Supergirl home and make sure she rests. Tomorrow I will go back over the notes with her about the aliens," J'onn told Alex as they watched Supergirl slowly make her way to the exit of the building. Gently pulling Alex to the side, J'onn looked at her with slight concern in his eyes. "Pay attention to how Kara acts until I give you further notice. I am going to check all the locations she has been to within the last 24 hours; something doesn't seem right," J'onn wrote down on a small piece of paper, not wanting Kara to listen if he spoke out loud.

Alex nodded her head, not quite understanding the seriousness in his voice, before practically running towards the exit before Supergirl left the D.E.O. alone. Her eyes caught sight of Kara standing in the doorway of the exit, staring towards the sky with a small yet bright smile on her face and Alex's heart lightly fluttered. Seeing her best friend smile was the only thing Alex ever wanted in life, especially since the Kryptonian lost everything and will never truly get over it. But Alex could have never been prepared for what happened when Kara turned her attention to the brunette; Alex watched as Kara looked at her with the same emotion she had only seen in her mother's eyes when looking at her father.

 _It is just because she was looking outside at the clear blue sky today... She isn't meaning to look at me the way my mother would look at my father when he wasn't paying attention._ Alex stopped her train of thought right before she stood next to the Kryptonian and looked outside. "Pretty clear sky today. Probably the clearest I have seen it yet this year," Alex commented trying to change the subject in her head.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful. It helped me see things a lot clearer on my way over," Kara replied with a smile on her face as she gazed longingly at Alex, who still looked out the exit of the building. _Just kiss her Kara. Don't be a scared person anymore and face your fears of rejection._ If it weren't for the little bit of control she had over herself (despite the Pink Kryptonite), Kara would have grabbed Alex without hesitation and pressed their lips together quickly. But she felt being at the D.E.O. would not be the best place to expose her feelings for the brunette, as the romance in the air existed as much as Krypton.

Alex turned her attention back to Kara, catching the blonde quickly look away as her face suddenly turned a shade of red. Grabbing the keys to her motorcycle from her pocket, Alex exited the building with Kara following closely behind. "Since you are faster than me in any universe, want to go to the store and buy some ice cream and maybe a new movie? Who says relaxing can't be fun?" Alex asked while she started her bike and climbed on, before attempting to give Kara some money for the food.

Kara rejected the money and used her super speed to put it back in Alex's wallet before smiling innocently. "I got this. You just worry about making it to my apartment in one piece. We both know how well people pay attention to motorcycles," Kara replied while stepping forward to give Alex a huge hug. Slightly surprised at how gentle Kara had been while giving her a hug compared to the normal amount of strength she put into the hug, Alex didn't respond until mentally yelling at herself.

Watching as the Kryptonian slowly backed away from the hug with a small skill and shy wave before taking off into the sky, Alex rolled her eyes playfully before taking off on the motorcycle towards Kara's apartment. _You are just freaking out J'onn, nothing is wrong with Kara. Probably just tired like she said._

...

Nothing could have prepared Alex's eyes for the insane sight after opening the door to Kara's apartment when the Kryptonian knocked. In the hallways stood Kara with two grocery bags full of ice cream, a dozen white roses, and one of those giant teddy bears everyone and their brother had been wanting. Alex stood in the doorway with her mouth wide open in surprise, not knowing what to think of everything I'm front of her at the moment.

"Surprise! I... Uh... The flowers and the bear are strictly for you, but I got eight different flavors of ice cream because they all were screaming my name," Kara said as she carefully handed the roses to Alex, knowing the brunette wouldn't be able to walk with the bear in her hands as well. The only way she made it back to the apartment without hitting anyone on the sidewalk was her x-ray vision; not flying in fear of ruining the flowers.

Alex stared down at the roses, taking in and subconsciously enjoying the sweet scent while Kara sat the other things down on the table. "Kara, what is all this for? Don't get me wrong, I love the flowers and the bear, but you never buy these things. Are you okay?" Alex asked curiously, holding the flowers close to her heart without intending to do so.

Kara hand been digging through one of the bags before turning around with a secretive smile on her face as her hands behind her back. "That is for me to know and you to find out later. But I did also get a movie for us to watch, close your eyes," Kara replied quietly. Alex looked at the blonde skeptically before receiving an expression urging her to close her eyes. As soon as darkness filled her sight, Alex her a small giggle from Kara before being instructed to open her eyes.

"Oh my goodness Kara?! How did you find this movie in a store here in National City?" Alex asked as she grabbed the case for the movie _A Walk to Remember_ while still holding the flowers in hers. This had been one of her all time favorite movies, besides any good horror film; only Kara knowing this fact about Alex.

"Well, I may have had to left National City first in order to find it before getting anything else, but I know it is your favorite and I haven't seen it in a while... So I thought we could watch it while I am suppose to be 'relaxing'," Kara said, making air quotations around her last word while trying to mock J'onn. Alex lightly laughed before setting the roses down and grabbing a thing of ice cream to eat on the couch. Any odd thoughts about Kara's behavior had left Alex's mind instantly.

...

Four things of ice cream (thanks to Kara's large appetite) and most of the movie later, Alex and Kara were sharing the mint chocolate chip ice cream with tears in their eyes as the final few moments of the movie played on the television. There had been a couple of times throughout the movie where Alex would look towards Kara and notice the Kryptonian looking at her again the same way as earlier, causing Kara to quickly look away with a huge blush forming on her face.

Yet each time Alex caught Kara's gaze, she felt butterflies start to form in her stomach and her mind would run blank for a split second. _Best friends feel like this all the time, I mean look at how they act in the movies! But, those are more Hollywood oriented... Damnit Alex, get your head off these thoughts!_

Both women's concentration on the end of the movie was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing loudly in her pocket. Alex moved off Kara's leg before stepping into the kitchen and answering her phone. Little did she know Kara sat patiently in the living room, pretending to watch the movie when she really listened in to the conversation.

 _Alex? It is J'onn... We figured out what happened to Supergirl and why she has been acting so weird lately. But I don't think it is going to be something you are prepared to hear._

"Just be blunt about it. What happened and how did you figure it out so soon?"

 _We had some help from Maxwell Lord, as he is the source of the issue. Apparently the facility Kara helped stop the fire at had been working on a synthetic form of Kryptonite: more specifically Pink Kryptonite. Go ahead Mr. lord, tell Agent Dancers what is does to Supergirl._

Both Alex and Kara heard the sound of a phone moving on the other end of the line as their hearts began beating faster. Both of them were worried about the next set of words that would come through the phone: for extremely different reasons.

 _Hi Agent Savers, Maxwell here in your secret based being held against my will. So anyway, the Pink Kryptonite was meant to turn Supergirl... gay._

All of Alex's thoughts in her head stopped for two reasons: first, she just found out her best friend had been exposed to something to make her feel things for girls; then second, Alex felt a soft pair of lips against her own. After Kara heard the words come from Maxwell Lord, it had been like a switch went off in her head and she reacted by kissing Alex.

Questions were coming through the phone as Alex dropped it to the ground and started running her hands through Kara's hair vastly as her lips started moving in motion with Kara's. The feeling exploding between them was indescribable, even with the Kryptonian language added into the equation.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey everyone! So I am leaving this just one part, as I love the ending. I hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Taken

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry this update took extremely long to get out, but my life has been turned upside down, beaten, shredded, and more within the past few months. However, I finally did get a free moment to catch up on some of your requests for one-shots so I am going to do my best. I hope you like them as much as I did writing them! I couldn't do any of this without you readers. I would like to thank **Padfoot51** for the prompt for this one-shot! Alex and Kara are sisters in this one-shot and Maggie just started dating Alex.

 **Prompt:** Kara and Maggie get kidnapped, but one of them gets injured before Alex rescues them; the other is scared Alex will be furious.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me little Danvers. I have just been worried about your sister lately and you are the only person I can ask for help when it comes to her," Maggie greeted as she pulled out a chair for Kara before sitting down in the seat across from her. The middle of the summer came to National City quickly, meaning time for everyone seemed to be non-existent, which was why Maggie had been grateful for Kara and a free table at Noonans. Even though she didn't know the younger Danvers very well, but from the way Alex talked about her sometimes, Maggie knew enough to tell Kara would always be willing to help when it came to her sister.

"No problem Maggie. I am honestly glad to finally catch a break from Snapper and all the other drama revolving around CatCo," Kara replied, setting her bag down on the floor beside her chair before turning her attention back to Maggie. "So what has been going on with Alex on your end? I haven't heard from her in a few days and was honestly about to call you for information. Is she doing okay health-wise?" Kara asked while slightly rambling the way she did when nervous or worried about someone close to her. Maggie lightly laughed inside at Kara's goofiness, but maintained a small serious demeanor on her face.

Taking a drink of the cold coffee in front of her, Maggie took a deep breath before starting the process of answering Kara's questions. "Here lately, I have started to think about the way Alex acted around Supergirl in the past or how defensive she gets when we are in public and someone starts saying rude comments about our hero. I tried asking her about the extent of their relationship, but she always finds a way to avoid the topic," Maggie started explaining. Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, knowing the question soon to follow Maggie's speech, but she was not ready to answer it. "I guess what I am trying to ask is... Is Alex cheating on me with Supergirl?"

Time slows down in Kara's head as she both laughs at and hates the question the moment it registered in her ears. She figured there were two options when approaching the subject: either tell Maggie the truth about being the brave superhero one moment then being an awkward reporter the next, or slightly lie by leaving out the fact she is the superhero, while still trying to convince the detective of Alex's non-existent adultery. Kara has wanted to tell Maggie about her secret from the moment Alex announced they started dating, but she would hate to put one more person at risk especially when that person is close to her sister.

Finally deciding on which path to take when answering, Kara started to open her mouth for her response when an explosion and debris flying around the small cafe interrupted her thoughts. A large piece of the wall knocked both Kara and Maggie from their seats, hopefully enough to convince everyone else in the room Kara wasn't an alien. Turning her head sharply, Kara looked towards the origin of the explosion to find masked men running through the hole in the building towards her.

"Hello Miss Danvers. I am afraid you are going to be coming with us and I wouldn't bother resisting," the leader said as he stopped in front of the blonde, moving his coat enough to expose the hint of a glowing green object in his pocket. Kara internally sighed, feeling her power start to weaken in the presence of Kryptonite. As two of the other men moved in to grab Kara, they all heard the sound of a gun cocking and feet standing on the debris.

Maggie stood up confidently in front of Kara with her pistol in one hand and her police badge in the other. "Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. The only place you will be going is to prison for attempt of kidnap," she announced before the leader lightly laughed. Kara could only lay on the ground and watch the situation unfold as a piece of debris lingered on her foot and her powers draining from the green mineral.

"Do you really think a tiny gun and a shiny badge is going to stop me? You police officers are more ignorant than I thought," the leader replied while giving a signal to the man moving up behind Maggie. Before Kara could protest, the sound of one thud following another filled her ears as the sight of Maggie falling to the ground unconscious filled her eyes. _Alex is going to kill me, and probably Superman too for taking the supply of Kryptonite from the D.E.O._

As she started to move the debris off her foot, Kara's vision turned black as one last sound of a thud entered her ears and a sharp pain on the back of her head spread fast. The leader of the group ordered for his men to load the two women into the van carefully before threatening anyone in the cafe who might call the police station or anyone else for help.

...

The feeling of fire spread throughout Kara's veins with each pump of her heart and her head felt as if ten suns were tied to her brain. Slowly opening her eyes while her ears still needed a moment to work right again, the sight of a dark room with green lights shining behind Kara had been enough to quickly bring consciousness back into her body. Kara tried to stand up in order to look around for clues regarding her location, but when weight hit her knees, they soon gave out from immense pain.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake finally. It is me Kara, Maggie. No idea where we are right now but I got worried because you hadn't moved in hours," Kara heard Maggie say from somewhere in the darkness. Squinting her eyes, along with the accidental help from the glowing Kryptonite in the room, Kara could see a figure sitting in the opposite corner of the room, which she assumed was the detective.

Against the screams of her muscles, Kara stayed on the ground and slowly started to crawl in the direction of the person in the corner without replying to Maggie yet. Taking a total of ten minutes, filled with silent screams of agony and tears from Kara's eyes painting the ground, Kara finally moved over to Maggie before dropping completely to the floor. "How can you see me but I can't see you? What is going on? Alex is going to kill me when she finds out what happened to us," Kara asks with extreme anxiety dripping from her voice.

"More like she is going to kill me little Danvers... I don't know why, but when we got here, I saw those men inject something green into your eyes before I lost consciousness again. I finally woke up a few hours ago and have been sitting here worried about you. But don't worry, Alex is on her way with the D.E.O. to wherever this place is," Maggie responded, grabbing Kara's hand in order to comfort the blonde. The only reason Maggie knew about the D.E.O. is Alex slipped one time during their conversations about some cases, mentioning the secret government organization.

Kara didn't bother asking how Maggie reached Alex, focusing on silent deep breaths because her lungs were desperate for more air in order to calm her race-horse heart. _Who would inject Kryptonite into my eyes? And how did they even get it into an injection form?_ As the thoughts continued to race through her head, so did a growing feeling of fire throughout her body. What neither of them knew was the Kryptonite had started attacking Kara's brain cells, sending signals of pain to the rest of the nerves in her body.

Minutes of silence passed before a distant explosion alerted both women of Alex's grand entrance coming soon. Looking down at the blonde laying in front of her, Maggie was about to tell Kara they were going to get out of there when the true sight of Kara kick started her anxiety. Small drops of blood started dripping from the younger Danvers nose while her eyes began closing slowly. Maggie quickly searched for a pulse on Kara, and when she couldn't find a strong one, she started performing C.P.R.

"Oh thank goodness I found- Maggie what the hell is happening to Kara?!" Alex asked after kicking the door down, interrupting her original sentence. Maggie continued completing C.P.R. on Kara without noticing a large door laying dangerously close to her body, only worried about the increasing amount of blood coming from the blonde. Alex rushed to their side before checking Kara for a pulse, which she couldn't find at all. "I need a medical team here immediately! Supergirl is down, I repeat Supergirl is down," Alex yelled into her earpiece before turning her attention to Maggie.

 _Well, I guess that explains the whole relationship thing between Alex and Supergirl. Now that I think about it, those glasses were a horrible disguise._ Maggie's thoughts were interrupted by Alex's voice ringing in her ears. "Sorry I didn't respond sooner Danvers, blanked out for a moment. We got here and those men injected something green into Kara's eyes. Would that have anything to do with this?" Maggie asked as Alex took over attempting C.P.R. However, moments later the medical team rushed in and took Kara while Alex and Maggie followed closely behind.

...

Maggie sat outside of the medical bay in the D.E.O., waiting to gain some news regarding Kara would be okay and Alex wouldn't be mad at her for not better protecting the younger Danvers. After getting checked by one of the other Agents, Maggie went immediately to sit outside Kara's door with nothing but guilt filling her conscious. "You will have to add this one to the list of why people break up with you: Not being able to save your girlfriend's sister... Maybe I am meant to be alone in life because everyone around me gets hurt," Maggie commented quietly to herself.

"That is where you are wrong Sawyer, you belong right at my side," Alex said, startling the detective as she sat down in the chair next to her. "Kara is going to be fine. Honestly, if it weren't for you starting C.P.R. when you did, I would have lost my sister today. So thank you for being there with her, even though you were kidnapped," Alex added as she leaned her head onto Maggie's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"Wait... so you are not mad at me? Because I thought for sure you would run out that door just to break up with me before running back in to be with your sister," Maggie asked in surprise. Alex lightly laughed as she carefully placed her hand on Maggie's face before leaning in gently to plant a simple kiss on the detective's lips.

"How could I be mad when you are the only reason my sister is alive right now? That green stuff they were injecting into her eyes... was pure Kryptonite... which is deadly to her. It started eating away at her brain. But we were able to get all of it out and hopefully her brain will start rebuilding itself soon," Alex replied while her voice started cracking. Maggie wanted to ask why Alex said Kara would be fine then be unsure of her brain healing, but she remained quiet. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Maggie knew the one thing Alex truly needed at that moment was a strong and comforting hug.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that is it for this one! I hope you like it, even though it isn't truly a Kalex one-shot. I liked the suggestion for the prompt and I couldn't deny writing it. Until next time! Please let me know what you would like to see next as a one-shot!


	8. The Question

**Author's Note:** I am back again everyone! Here is the next one-shot, which the prompt was given to me by a guest so I hope they see it. Please enjoy as I feel this one might be a little longer than what I anticipate. Also, keep giving me prompts if you would like! I am going to try and write some holiday themed one-shots to make up for what I have missed.

 **Prompt:** Kara and Alex's prom, and most of the events leading up to the amazing night.

* * *

A clear blue sky rested above Kara as she sat in the backyard absorbing the yellow sun's rays. Even though she had been on the planet for four years now, Kara couldn't get over the rush of energy that would run through her veins as she sat outside to get energy. The rush had been enough to excite every nerve in her body while also providing some comfort for her mind, especially when memories or other anxious moments occurred. The only other way Kara could calm down from those, when the sun was not out of clouds blocked its beauty, had been through Alex.

 _I wonder what Alex would think if she knew I focused on her heartbeat when she wasn't home..._ Kara closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, trying to push those thoughts in her mind back to the island of the forbidden. She could never tell Alex how the extent of her love went beyond the bounds of the sister love; not only would it ruin their relationship, but it would cause Kara to lose something like Krypton all over again. Not knowing that the moment she last said goodbye to her parents meant never seeing them again, Kara didn't want to say goodbye to Alex the same way.

Running her fingers through the tall grass, Kara's ears noticed Alex's heartbeat becoming louder as if getting closer, causing a smile to form on her face, as a slight pang of sadness hit her mind. Kara jumped to her feet faster than possible and ran to her room before Alex pulled into the driveway. The tradition of one of the Danvers waiting for the other in their room whenever they left the house started when Kara's panic attacks increased after Alex was in a motorcycle accident.

 _Alex's accident happened on a rainy night a month after she started driving her motorcycle. Kara insisted over the phone on just flying both the brunette and her bike back to the house, but Alex didn't want to risk Kara being exposed to the world. So Kara sat in one of the corners in Alex's room, with one of Alex's favorite hoodies in her arm, carefully listening to the brunette's heartbeat from miles away. The eased, peaceful melody of Alex's heart played in Kara's ears like a love song, only to be interrupted by sounds of metal against metal ringing in Kara's mind. With eyes darted wide open, Kara dropped put on Alex's hoodie before flying out the window immediately._

 _Time slowed down when Kara arrived at the scene of the accident, noticing a truck in one ditch, while Alex's motorcycle laid shattered all over the road. The only thing that brought Kara back to reality was the faint beating of Alex's heart, coming from twenty feet away from the road. Kara quickly ran over to Alex before using her x-ray vision to determine the extent of Alex's injuries. Looking at several broken bones, sites of internal bleeding, and more quickly caused tears to form in Kara's eyes as she picked up the brunette._

 _The flight to the nearest hospital took longer than Kara would have liked, not wanting to injure her sister anymore than she already was. Walking at a rushed-human pace, Kara carried Alex into the E.R. screaming for help as several doctors and nurses ran in her direction. Subconsciously, Kara didn't want to let go of Alex, afraid she would lose her the moment she let go. But Kara knew these people wouldn't let the hands of Death take her sister away that easy. So Kara let them take Alex away down the hall, while one nurse stayed behind to take care of the distraught Kryptonian._

 _For the first time since arriving at the hospital, Kara looked down at Alex's favorite hoodie and saw red slowly turning into rusted brown._ No... No No No NO! I did not just ruin this... Please Rao, let this all be a dream. _Kara continued with her pleading thoughts internally while blankly allowing the nurse to ask questions and get Eliza's number. The world started spinning right before Kara's eyes as the beating sound of a heart started to fade from her ears..._

"You are thinking too loud Kara. I could hear it before I even walked in the door," Alex said while dropping her bag in the doorway, hoping to interrupt the blonde's thoughts. Kara didn't look up at Alex, still being trapped inside the haunting memory playing before her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Alex, who immediately realized what had started happening, as she quickly walked over to her bed and pulled Kara into a tight hug. "Kara, I need you to focus on my voice right now. What you are seeing is only a memory. What you are hearing, my voice and my heart, they are real and happening right now. Please just breathe and focus on me," Alex said softly while running her fingers through Kara's hair.

Kara's eyes started to refocus on her surroundings, like Alex's old guitar sitting against her closet door and the bright green guitar pick resting within the strings. The feeling in her hands came back to find one of Alex's intertwined with it while the other gently ran through her hair. A couple of deep breaths filled Kara's lungs before she turned and buried her head into Alex's shoulder, tears pouring from her eyes. Three months went by without incident or Kara getting trapped within her mind: three months passed without Kara having to worry about her memories. And in that single moment, three months of recovery went down the drain.

"I couldn't hear it anymore... You were rooms away from me and your mom hadn't arrived yet... I couldn't get to you at all and you were slipping away from me," Kara pleaded quietly in between breaths. Alex pulled Kara closer, not having to worry about hurting the Kryptonian, and whispered small sayings of comfort into the girl's hair. Many nights in their past were filled with similar situations, Kara having a panic attack and Alex comforting her. But no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Alex could feel a piece of her heart break off with each panic attack Kara faced.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. I am right here with you, alive, breathing, and with a beating heart in my chest, holding you close. You don't have to focus on that moment in the past anymore," Alex continued. Personally, Alex didn't remember anything from the accident or even the complete hospital stay, only a few fuzzy memories of sitting in a blank room would come to mind. However, the part she could remember as if it were yesterday was being home while Kara treated her like royalty.

Minutes of silence passed between the two Danvers before Kara pulled away from Alex's hold to wipe her eyes and recompose herself. "Thank you Alex. I know that probably wasn't what you wanted to be welcomed by, but sometimes it is hard to fight it... So anyway, how did the tour of the college go? Do the dorms look big enough for all your stuff?" Kara asked, trying to change the subject and atmosphere of the room.

"Nice change of subject, and don't you ever feel bad about going through a panic attack. You can't control when they happen or why, just know I will always be there to help you when you need it," Alex started replying, wanted Kara to stop feeling horrible about things that were not within her circle of control. Moving of the bed to grab her bag from beside her door, Alex felt a smile light up on her face before returning to Kara's side. "But... the tour went amazing. You wouldn't believe how big the campus is or all the buildings it entails. And the dining area is absolutely cool, so I will have to bring you to lunch with me sometime. However, onto more important things, I got something for you," Alex finished saying while a smirk formed in place of the smile.

Kara looked up at her sister wanting to protest, weighing the risks versus rewards of trying to go against something Alex did, before she made a decision in her head. "Alex... You know I hate it when you get me things without giving me the chance to get you something too," Kara started explaining before being cut off by a small box being dropped in her lap. Kara attempted to use her x-ray vision to find out the contents of the box, but failed due to the wrapping paper being lined with lead. "Remind me to thank Kal-El for being the reason this stuff exists," Kara commented as she started unwrapping the box.

"Oh quit being a baby because you can't cheat and find out what is in there," Alex replied sarcastically before pulling a pen out of her pocket, knowing Kara would need one in a moment. Kara finished opening the box to pull out a piece of paper with a series of questions on it before looking up with confusion at Alex. "Just answer the questions and it will make sense," Alex said to lessen the confusion while putting the pen in Kara's hands.

 _1.) Who play J in Men in Black (first name only)? - Will_

 _2.) Fill in blank: R, S, T, ... , V - U_

 _3.) Fill in blank: Ready, Set, ... - Go_

 _4.) What is (10 / 2) - 3? - 2_

 _5.) First four letters of "promise"? - Prom_

 _6.) Fill in blank: Gone ... the Wind - With_

 _7.) Last two letters of "overcome"? - Me_

Kara finished writing the answers down on the paper before looking up to find Alex standing in front of the bed with a single white carnation in her hand. "I figured this is my last prom and it is going to be your first one, so I wanted to make it special for the both of us. Also... I don't want to go with anyone else who could potentially try something stupid and cause me to break their nose," Alex said, laughing slightly with the end of her comment. Kara rolled her eyes, remembering how the senior who asked Alex to her first prom tried to do inappropriate things. The night ended with a broken nose on the guy and a bruised knuckle on Alex.

"I would be honored to go with you to prom Alex!" Kara answered excitedly before jumping up to pull her sister into a tight hug. _What am I getting myself into? She isn't asking me to be like her... date... Alex is only asking me to go with her for comfort reasons. You know Rao, life was easier before you dropped this beautiful human into my life. Do you have any advice for me?_ "What, are we both wearing dresses or does one of us have to wear a tux? And who is going to buy the tickets? Am I flying us-"

"Stop rambling before you go out of breath and pass out silly. In regards to clothing, we still have time to decide. Tickets are taken care of and don't you dare protest or anything. Lastly, you are so not flying us to prom, where hundreds of people will have their cameras out and ready," Alex interrupted while putting a finger against Kara's lips in order to silence the Kryptonian. Handing Kara the flower, Alex said she was going to take a quick shower because she felt like sweat and dirt. Exiting the room, Alex made a mental check on a list inside her head. _Part one of plan get the girl has officially happened. Time to let go of your fears Alex and step up to the plate._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And part one of this possible more-than-one-one-shot is complete! I think this part really shows the true nature of Alex and Kara's relationship, which is going to be important when I upload more parts to this prompt. Please let me know what you think and I will continue writing. Until next time, continue being awesome and amazing everyone!


End file.
